the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 1
Pan Post 1 is the very first post for the Pantheons of the NeSiverse thread and is a Non-Story Post introduction to the concepts, themes and Characters of the thread. Although stated as primarily for use by Al Ciao the Writer, other Writers would begin to add material to the thread later. The opening post lists many of the utmost deities of the NeSiverse to help Readers keep track of the various characters likely to be used in this thread. Post Pantheons of the NeSiverse NSP: What is this thread? In short, a place for Al to write about deities to his heart's content. Although I say 'deities', and the title of the thread is 'pantheons', I'm referring to all manner of gods, powerful entities, and high muckity-mucks that have cropped up in the writing of the NeS (the vast majority admittedly created by me). As some may have noticed, I really like writing about epic cosmological stuff and bickering deities. I've tried to minimize this in the NeS thread itself. When Britt started HFO, I thought, Oh, here's a place I can let loose! And I did... but it started to detract from the tale of, you know, the heroes. So this is a thread for the deities to bicker over epic cosmological stuff. I don't really expect anyone else to write for it, but you're more than welcome to if you want! It makes me happy. To clarify, epic cosmic deities do NOT preclude zaniness and humor. I have no real direction with this thread, just whatever strikes me in the moment. But Al, I can't keep all these gods, powerful entities, and high muckity-mucks straight! And that is why I've prepared this handy-dandy list of 'deities' (which henceforth refers to any of those gods, powerful entities, and high muckity-mucks, whether or not they're technically actual deities), any or all of which may or may not appear in this story. If you are like most sane people, and don't like expository lists, feel free to skip to the next post, which opens with actual in-story bickering! '*** The deities of the NeSiverse can be roughly divided into 4 categories: '1. ''Terran Deities ''(i.e. from Earth)'' 2. ''Cosmic Deities' (i.e. overseeing all or part of the greater universe beyond Earth)'' '''3. ''Narrative Deities' (i.e. gods overseeing story elements)'' '''4. ''Other Deities'' (i.e. gods that don't fit in the above three categories) *** I. TERRAN DEITIES Earth is the metaphysical and magical center of the cosmos, granted independence from the cosmic gods by the WriterGod-enforced contracts of the Ancient One... which have recently been rendered null and void. God. An office, not a unique person, overseeing Earth's heaven. Position currently held by Jim Seven. Devil. An office, not a unique person, overseeing Earth's hell. Position currently held by Acidspitter, aka Mister Nine. Master Arkng Thand. Earth's first man, an immortal. Super-strong but rarely demonstrates it. Incredibly intelligent and wise. Mysterious agenda. Chronos. Earth's god of time. Founder and overseer of Earth's Time Enforcement Agency, or TEA. Hermes Trismegistus. Super god-mage. Combines the powers of superspeed, with the powers of the Greek god of war, and incredible magical skill and strength. >>>Other mages from Earth's premier magical center, the Magium, may also appear. Morthrandur. An undead specter who does not suffer from the traditional weaknesses of undead. Mysterious motives. Can travel seemingly anywhere he wishes without impediment. Helebon. First being to hold the position of Earth's devil. Incredibly old, evil, and powerful. Father of Satan, the second devil. Olympus. Currently home to all the various 'mythological' deities of Earth, whose worship has been largely forgotten by the modern world. Ancient One. A powerful being who founded the chosen bloodlines of the Illuminohqi in ancient Atlantis, and whose contracts to keep the cosmic deities away from Earth were enforced by the WriterGod. Deceased. *** II. COSMIC DEITIES Deities whose power and domain extend across the NeSiverse entire. Ancient contracts enforced by the WriterGod barred them from Earth until recently. 12 God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. The most powerful beings in the NeSiverse, their powers magnified from selectively siphoning abilities of the many visitors who pass through the NeSiverse (who visit in the hope of being caught in the spotlight of the setting's story, the NeS). They disappeared a billion years ago, along with their entire city, and wait in another dimension, secretly aggrandizing in preparation for the return of their nemesis, the Highemperor. Ohgmorkoth. Called the Big O, as no one can spell or pronounce his name. Omnipotent, and the current ruler of the NeSiverse, in title. (The title once belonged to the 12 God-Monarchs above, before they vamoosed.) In actuality, this tentacled god is hedonistic and cares little for governance, which he delegates to his vizier, Fladnag. Fladnag the White. A demigod super-mage, comparable in power to Hermes Trismegistus (above), Fladnag is the de facto governor of the NeSiverse, wielding the Big O's authority as responsibly and tirelessly as he can. Three Fates. These immensely powerful three women govern the destinies of all in the NeSiverse, but have been barred from Earth until recently. They are still technically answerable to the Big O (which in practice means Big O's vizier Fladnag). Runekeeper. The immensely powerful god overseeing all magic in the NeSiverse, but who was barred from Earth until recently. Still technically answerable to the Big O (which in practice means Big O's vizier Fladnag). Aeon. Immensely powerful cosmic god of time in the NeSiverse. Barred from Earth until recently, he and his cosmic time agency (known as T.I.M.E.) have a great rivalry with Chronos, the time god of Earth. Still technically answerable to Big O (which in practice means Big O's vizier Fladnag). Memnoch. Immensely powerful cosmic devil, ruler of the NeSiversian hell. Collects tribute in souls from the various hells throughout the NeSiverse, save Earth, from which he was barred until recently. While still technically answerable to Big O (which in practice means Big O's vizier Fladnag), Memnoch considers himself no one's servant. Phractal. Weird crystalline creature, highly intelligent, rarely speaks. The embodiment of the fractal nature of the NeSiverse and all its dimensions, mathematic and narrative. Lives in a cool space castle, in which the narrative deities often slum it. *** III. NARRATIVE DEITIES Also known as the Eternal Pantheon, these deities oversee and control story elements. They hold sway wherever stories may be found, and as such hold considerable influence in many universes besides the NeSiverse. Eternius, the Omnarrator. Although he can do more or less whatever he likes, simply by narrating it to make it so, in practice he is a lazy bumbling figure who prefers to delegate. He is very studious in making sure his business cards all read 'Supreme Being', however. PublisherGod. Second in the Eternal Narrative Pantheon's pecking order, he theoretically holds ultimate veto over any story, but since he only has power where there are stories, he tends to let any lousy fanfic slide through, just to increase his area of influence. Hate HarryHarry Potter article, Wikipedia./DracoDraco Malfoy article, Wikipedia. slashficSlash fiction article, Wikipedia.? Roll his celestial mansion, the way everyone else does. CensorGod. A self-righteous prick who takes it upon himself to decide what is and is not appropriate for a story. His greatest ability is his sonic scream, which sounds like BLEEP! and can erase from reality anything of which he does not approve CopyrightGod. As anyone who has read the NeS might expect, the CopyrightGod holds little power in the NeSiverse. He is constantly on the lookout for expert lawyers to sue breaches of copyright. EditorGod. Has the ability to edit reality to his liking, so long as said reality is within a narrative; still must answer to the previously listed narrative deities. Wields this ability with a rainbow-ink pen, to demonstrate his superiority over the red ink pens of his proxies, the Editors. As one might expect from the rainbow ink, he is also gay and a BronyMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom article, Wikipedia. to boot. CharacterGod. Characters are the center and lifeblood of any story, but are of course subject to all the narrative influences exerted upon them. So this deity wields considerable power yet he himself is controlled by the other narrative deities, who often delegate their own duties to him. HorseGod. Not actually a narrative deity, this horse-headed god of all horses in the NeSiverse was admitted to the Eternal Pantheon on the basis of his comedic and diplomatic skills. He also holds a secret allegiance to the 12 God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime, though this allegiance is likely one more of convenience and aligned purposes, rather than true fealty. WriterGod. This unassuming deity, a staunch advocate of free will, is the being to whom all Writers pray for inspiration and support. Although he is seemingly technically subject to all the other narrative deities (except for the HorseGod and perhaps the CharacterGod), in practice he operates freely. The WriterGod was also the first to hold the position of Earth's God, and some believe he is one and the same as the Nameless. Only idiots (such as Eternius the Omnarrator) do not fear and respect him. *** IV. OTHER DEITIES These deities defy easy categorization, but they also are in the topmost tier of power and influence, more than all the other deities of the NeSiverse. Highemperor. A powerful being with a murky past and grand ambitions. Although he has usually only demonstrated demigod levels of power, there is no upper limit to what he can do. His contemporaneous self rules a multi-cosmic empire from the Stronghold of Powerplayers (which is outside the NeSiverse), but as he is a time-traveler, one never knows if you're talking to him as an emperor or as a wanderer. High Imp. A fallen angel, who once served in a triple capacity as highest-ranking archangel to: the WriterGod, Earth's God, and the Nameless. Nemesis of Highemperor. Once commanded mind-bogglingly enormous power from the many pacts he made with various deities. Although his soul eventually shattered from the strain of so many pacts, few know of his new weakness... and even now, he is rebuilding his power. Serapharch. The archangel who inherited High Imp's triple capacity in service to WriterGod, Earth's God, and the Nameless. His power varies depending on which capacity he is acting in. When acting as the highest servant and voice of the Nameless, his power is irrefutable by any save the other three deities in this category. Nameless. So called because no word, communication, art, or any other attempt at a name can truly grasp the hyperdimensional eternity of this being. Supreme being over all universes and all stories everywhere. His face has never been confirmed to have been seen, but rumors persist of sightings, which may or may not be true. Many suspect the WriterGod to be the same being as the Nameless. *** And now, let the divine bickering begin! Notes Al Ciao's Commentary "At the time, I had excitedly been exploring epic/cosmic/divine concepts in HFO, since it was separate from NeSquared. However, I found that it was derailing from the tale of the heroes; ergo, this new thread! Britt had created not one but two spin-offs, after all! Surely one from me would be fine. And it was." - Al Ciao the Writer References External References Category:Pan Post Category:Post